Blue Song
by xxBlueMoon3xx
Summary: Summary: Racer and Florists by day, assassin by night. What if a ravenhaired assassin met his customer who is an annoying pinkhaired maiden? Will his customer and he will made war out of them? Or it’s the other way around? SasuSakuNeji
1. his customer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: Racer and Florists by day, assassin by night. What if a raven-haired assassin met his customer who is an annoying pink-haired maiden? Will his customer and he will made war out of them? Or it's the other way around? SasuSaku

* * *

_**Chapter 1: His customer…

* * *

**_

_**...I'll wait for you…**_

…_I'll get revenge…_

…_**No matter what… I'll still be here……waiting…**_

…_I'll kill anyone for sake of revenge…_

…_**Show me your smile…**_

…_Give me power…_

…_**Lend me your hand…**_

…_I need to be stronger…_

…_**I'll help you get your revenge…**_

…_Sakura…_

_**..Sasuke-kun…**_

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!" 

"SASUKE-KUN GO OUT WITH ME!"

"NO ME!

"SASUKE-KUN!"

'_How annoying_.' A man with raven hair and onyx eyes thought. The girls screamed loudly as they could calling his attention.

"When are they going to leave me alone?" Sasuke said while putting his helmet on. Then, a blonde boy came up with a wide grin on his face.

"What now? Dobe."

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAD A NAME!" Naruto proclaimed as his fingers pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

"Hey. Sasuke, bet your pesky piggy girlfriend will come." Naruto teased. Sasuke glared at him.

"She's not my girl. She's only a mere pig." Sasuke said warily.

"Yeah right. Play-boy assassin." Naruto said.

"You're also an assassin, dobe." Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked at him and laughed.

"SASUKE-KUN!" A girl with a long blonde hair ran towards Sasuke and cling on his neck. Naruto snickered.

"Great…The pig is here." Naruto teased.

"BAKA! You're the pig. Sasuke-kun! HE'S TEASING ME!" Ino pointed at Naruto who glared at her.

"BAKA! YOU'RE THE PIG! PIGGY!" Naruto shot back. Sasuke sighed.

* * *

…_You're different from them…_

…_You're special…_

…_SUMMON ME..._

RING!

RING!

RING!

"SHUT UP!" the pink-haired girl shouted as she throws her alarm clock at the wall.

"NANI! MY ALARM!" The pink-haired shouted while putting back her broken alarm.

…_Come with me…_

"What the heck-"Sakura turned to her window only to see nothing. Sakura's eyebrow arched up and continues her work.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Let's watch a movie." Ino suggested as she cling into his arm. Sasuke glared at her which causes her back away a little. 

"No."

"Then give me a ride." Ino insisted. Sasuke looked at her in digust and rode away. Ino narrowed her eyes and growled.

…_Come with me…_

Ino's eyes widened and look for the voice but there was none. Ino turned back her heels and ran off.

* * *

"Hmm… What should I do now? "Sakura asked herself while looking up at the blue sky and sighed. 

"Oh. I know!" Sakura beamed at the flower shop which is two blocks away from her place. Sakura ran towards the flower shop when suddenly.

_BEEP!_

"OI! Watch were you're going woman!" A man shouted at her. '_HOW DARE HE!_' She thought as she looked up to see the bastard who nearly killed heard.

"HOW DARE YOU! Do you want me to die young? Bastard!" Sakura shouted. The man took his helmet of to reveal his handsome face. Sakura looked stunned at his raven hair, onyx eyes. Sakura felt heat in her face. _'_

_Wow! He's cute!' _She thought.

"What are you looking at blind woman?" Sakura wide in shock. Sakura growled. That handsome looking guy has NO –She mean- NO HEART!

"Are you calling me blind?" Sakura asked fuming. Sasuke look at her and smirked.

"Yeah. First you didn't see the red light." Sasuke explained while pointing at the street light. "And also, you're deaf." Sasuke finished. Sasuke fumed.

"You jerk!" Sakura shouted and punch him in his handsome face. Sasuke fell of at his motorbike and covered his right cheek.

"You bitch!" Sasuke shouted and get up. Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and smiled proudly.

"Want more? Jack-ass." Sakura narrowed her eyes. Sasuke glared at her and spit his blood.

"I'll hunt you down. Pinky." Sasuke said and rode off. Sakura growled and point at his retreating figure.

"I'll kill you! Whore!" Sakura shouted and went to the flower shop.

* * *

"Oi! Sasuke-teme you're-" Naruto didn't finished his instead a laugh came to his mouth. Sasuke grunted at him and put his blue apron around his waist. 

"HAHAHA! Whou did the hell punch you?" Naurto asked between his laughs. Sasuke look away to find some gloves.

"A girl."

"A girl?" A white-haired with a patch on his right-eye and a mask came out of the other door.

"Not you too. Hatake Kakashi." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I bet this girl is one heck of hotty." Kakashi said while grinning in his mask. Naruto snickered.

"She's not hotty. She's a bitch." Sasuke said while rubbing his cheek. Naruto leaned at the counter.

"Bet. She'll be your competition. I wish I could see her." Naurto said. Sasuke snorted and walked back to the employee's room. Naruto sighed and went back t the counter. Then, Sakura walk up to the store. Naruto looked at her began to blush.

"Ohayo! May I help you Ms.--?" Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Sakura."

"Ms.Sakura. what do you lovely Cherry Blossom want?" Naruto asked sweetly. Sakura looked at the cosmos flower and point at it.

"Three bouquets please." Sakura said.

"Okay. I'll get it for you. Please go to the cashier." Naruto said while picking up some bouquets. Sakura walked up to the cashier and ring the bell. Then suddenly, Sakura seems to recognize the man who went out from the door.

"Can I help—" Sasuke look at his customer and his eyes went shock. Sakura's eyes went wide like Sasuke's and her mouth gaped.

"YOU!" They shouted in unison and pointed at each other which caused the others to look at them.

'_This can't be happening_.'

* * *

_**End Of Chapter…**_

_Okay. This is my third fiction! I know I'm not still updating the "Highschool Days" Coz' I'm still working on it…I'll be updating this week or maybe tomorrow so wait for Chapter 13 of it… So Read and Review! XD_

_**xxBlueMoon3xx**_


	2. Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: Racer and Florists by day, assassin by night. What if a raven-haired assassin met his customer who is an annoying pink-haired maiden? Will his customer and he will made war out of them? Or it's the other way around? SasuSaku

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The mission

* * *

_**

_**Recap Of Last Chapter…**_

"_Can I help—"Sasuke look at his customer and his eyes went shock. Sakura's eyes went wide like Sasuke's and her mouth gaped._

"_YOU!" They shouted in unison and pointed at each other which caused the others to look at them._

'_This can't be happening.'_

* * *

"What are you doing here? Jerk!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put an arm on the counter. 

"I work here." Sasuke explained. Naruto looked at them. Kakashi giggled at them like a girl.

"SO you two knew each other?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke grunted and look at him.

"No."

"HOW DARE YOU! HE KNEW ME COZ' HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Sakura shouted.

"SASUKE-KUN IS NOT A MURDERER!"

"YEAH!"

The fan girls screamed at her. Sakura then glared at him which he returned a smirked.

"See? I'm innocent." Sasuke said proudly. 'These fan girls can be helped.' He praised them in his thoughts. Sakura greeted her teeth and punch Naruto on the face and put her money on the counter and walk out. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and look at Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged. Sakura then stopped and turn her heels to get the three bouquets.

"Sorry. I forgot this." Sakura said and ran off. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked. "You can get up now, Dobe." Sasuke said to his blonde friend. Naruto got up and scratched his head.

"Boy, she's tough." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked. Kakashi then turned and get his book from his pocket.

"Well. Its suits you."

_**Cemetery…**_

"Ohayo. Okaa-san. Otou-san." Sakura greeted her parent's graves and placed her bouquets on it.

"SAKURA!"

"Ohayo Ino." Sakura greeted her best friend. Ino hugged her best friend and smiled at her.

"Visiting your parent's grave?" Sakura nodded. Ino sighed and patted Sakura's back.

…_Summon me…_

Sakura look up and turn to look for the voice. Ino got worried and hold her right shoulder. Sakura turn.

"You alright?"

"…hai."

_**Next Day…Flower shop…**_

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"OH MY GOSH THE FOUR ARE HERE!"

"OH NARUTO-KUN!"

"KAKASHI-KUN!"

"Oi! One at a time girls." Kakashi said while his fan girls were around him. Naruto laughed at him while carrying some vases.

"Ne. Naruto-kun let me help you?"

"NO ME!"

"NARUTO-KUN I'LL HELP YOU!"

"I'll buy that…N-naruto-kun." A violet-haired girl stood in front of them and grabs the vase and gives her money. Naruto's fan girls looked at her evilly.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga…I want to give you this…Naruto-kun." Hinata said while holding the vase. Naruto blush which makes the girls jealous.

"SASUKE-KUN! GO OUT WITH ME!"

"SASUKE!"

SASUKE-KUN!"

"If you're not going to buy flowers…LEAVE!" Sasuke shouted at the fan girls. Sasuke thought that they will back away instead they get even crazier. Sasuke sighed. Then, Sakura came into his view with Ino. Sasuke grunted to see them.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino said while clinging into his neck. Sakura laughed. Sasuke glared at her and pushed Ino away.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe you like that Bastard!" Sakura said while clutching her stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura glared at him and stuck out her tongue.

"I came here to buy some flowers." Sakura stated. Ino raised her eyebrow and patted Sakura's back.

"Why are you always buying your dead parents flowers again?" INo asked her friend.

"What do you think Ino?" Sakura asked her and look back to Sasuke who was currently looking at her.

"What kind of flowers will you buy?"

"Cosmos." Sakura smiled. Sasuke stared at the girl and give her the cosmos she ordered.

"Arigato."

"..Hn…By the way, stop smiling you're getting annoying." Sasuke said as he walks to the cashier. Sakura greeted her teeth and marched down in front of him and give him a punch in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?" Sakura shouted at him. Sasuke then glare at her.

"COZ" IT'S TRUE! PINKY!" Sasuke shouted back. Sakura can't take it anymore and left with the cosmos in her hands.

_**Classroom…Sakura**_

'…I can't believe him!' Sakura shouted in her head while looking at the window. Then, suddenly came into her view which is very familiar. Sasuke, in black polo and black leather pants, got out from his car holding some flowers on his right hand.

'What on earth is he doing here?'

'**_He's looking for you.' _**Her inner self teased. Sakura jerked up and greeted her teeth.

'SHOVE OFF!'

'_**Jerk…I know you like him.'**_

"WHO SAID I LIKE THAT JERK!" Sakura shouted which caused everyone to look at her. Kurenai, her teacher, tapped her foot and sent her out. Sakura sighed and walked out of the classroom.

"I can't believe I said that out loud."

"Said what?" Sakura turned around to see a long brown hair and a white eye man smiling at her. Sakura blushed and sit down near her classroom.

"Why are you here? Neji." Sakura asked her schoolmate. Neji sighed and run his hand on his hair.

"It's secret." Neji said while smirking at her. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up. Neji look at her .

"Then…you have to tell me." Sakura said while looking at Neji. Neji chuckled and stood up.

"It's… top secret." Neji said and walk away. Sakura look at him and smiled and walk back to class.

As soon Sakura was nowhere to be found, Neji went to a dark room and smirked evilly.

"So…How's our little maiden? Neji."

" Never been better…Itachi-san." Neji said while bowing his head in front of Itachi Itachi grinned and look at him.

"Better not let my little brother gets her."

"Hai…I'll consider him as my prey."

_**Flower shop…**_

It's around eight thirty on the evening. Sasuke put all the boxes at the equipment room. Naruto put all the flowers on their vases and put it on the refrigerator. Kakashi put the money in the cash box and secretly putting some on his pocket while reading his 'COME COME PARADISE'.

"Okay. I've finish my chores." Sasuke said while putting his blue apron on the rack. Kakashi nodded.

"I'll see at the basement." Kakashi said while going at the basement. Sasuke nodded.

_**Basement…**_

"So how's the store?"

"Fine. We get to see the pretty maiden." A woman with chestnut hair got up and smiled at Kakashi.

"Good."

"What do you mean 'maiden'?" Naruto asked as he gets down and sit on the couch. Sasuke then came in and leaned on the wall.

"What's the next mission? Tsunade." Sasuke said impatiently. Tsunade smiled evilly and get the remote from her assistant who's holding her pet pig.

"Here's you're next assignment." Tsunade started as a picture of a girl appeared. Naruto gaped and Kakashi look at Sasuke sleeping.

"IT'S SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke look up to see the girl in pink-hair and green eyes in school uniform looking happy. 'It's her.' Sasuke thought.

"What are we going to do to her? Kill her?" Sasuke asked in an emotionless tone. Naruto's eyes twitched.

"KILL HER? SHE'S INNOCENT!" Naruto proclaimed. Sasuke glared at him and look at the screen.

"Okay. Your next mission is to protect Ms. Haruno Sakura and investigate the ones who wish to capture her." Shizune informed while giving them their assignment.

"So you mean…I get to protect an annoying girl from who knows who?" Sasuke asked while glaring at Tsunade. Tsaunade smiled and nodded.

"By the way. You'll be going to 'Jin High' as undercover students and teacher." Tsunade informed them. Sasuke's eyes went wide. Naruto's mouth gaped and Kakashi was…plain old Kakashi.

"I'll be expecting this mission to be perfect…" Tsunade looks at them with serious eyes.

"…Kages."

_**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

**_

**_Okay…I've finished my2nd chapter…so…How was it? Suggestions? Comments? It's free!...I'll be updating my 14 chapter on 'High school days' this 2nd week…so wait for it…. So REVIEW! XD_**

_**xxBlueMoon3xx**_


	3. It's HIM and their mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: Racer and Florists by day, assassin by night. What if a raven-haired assassin met his customer who is an annoying pink-haired maiden? Will his customer and he will made war out of them? Or it's the other way around? SasuSaku

**_Chapter 3: It's HIM and their Mission_**

**_Recap of Last Chapter…_**

"_By the way. You'll be going to 'Jin High' as undercover students and teacher." Tsunade informed them. Sasuke's eyes went wide. Naruto's mouth gaped and Kakashi was…plain old Kakashi. _

"_I'll be expecting this mission to be perfect…" Tsunade looks at them with serious eyes. _

"…_Kages." _

* * *

_**Next Day…**_

"YAWN…Good morning Sakura!" Sakura said while stretching her arms. She looks at the clock it was six-thirty in the morning.

"This is gonna be a great day!" Sakura cheered while grabbing her clothes and towel then going inside the bathroom.

_**Flowershop…**_

"I said I don't wanna go to that stupid school with them!" Sasuke shouted while glaring at Naruto and Kakashi.

"It'll be good…You're a teen. You should be studying not working." Tsunade smiled.

"I need money for my own personal business, Old Hag." Tsunade's eyes twitched.

"Go. NOW!" Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi went to their convertible and drove off to Jin High.

_**Jin High… **_

"This is one BIG school!" Naruto exclaimed then run inside leaving Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke sighed and walked off.

"This is torture." Kakashi mumbled and went inside.

_**Hallway…**_

"Kuso! I'm late!" Sakura shouted while running to her classroom then she bumped into someone's chest. Sakura looked up to see Neji smirking.

"That's gotta hurt." Neji said which caused Sakura to blush. Neji helped Sakura up and wait for her to finish dusting her skirt.

"You know, there's a new boy on our class." Neji said while narrowing his eyes. Sakura raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Well. Let's meet him." Sakura said while grabbing his hand and dashed off to their class.

_**Classroom…**_

"YOU TWO ARE LATE!" Iruka shouted at them. Neji glared at him and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I got lost…on…the road of life." Sakura grin. Iruka sighed and look at them.

"I can't believe you're like Tsunade-sama with her laziness." Iruka teased. Sakura flared up. She was about to punched Iruka in the face when someone shouted.

"Oi…Let's start this crap now. This is getting annoying." Sakura look at the boy. Then her eyes widened.

"YOU!" Sasuke looked up and glared at her. Sakura glared at him and notice that her seat is in front of him.

"I can't believe that I'm his seat mate. " Neji said while going to his seat. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Then, deal with it." Neji glared at him while Sasuke's smirking evilly. Sakura looked at the two and sighed.

"Look who's talking as if you're a high-ranked." Neji said sarcastically. Sasuke smirked at this and looked away. Neji smirked and walked into his seat.

"They're reckless." Sakura whispered and went to her seat.

_**Roof Top…**_

"I'm HUNGRY! Where's Kakashi-no-baka?" Naruto asked impatiently. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at the view. Then, the door opened to revealed Kakashi.

"I can't believe YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing at Kakashi. Kakashi rubbed his chin and smiled underneath his mask.

"I got orderes from Tsunade."

"What is it?"

"You guys have to tell it to her that she's in danger." Kakashi explained while looking at Sasuke.

"What is the point of telling?"

"Well, Tsunade said that if we tell it to her we could probably have this mission be at ease."

"I don't get it." Naruto said out of blue. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"As I've said, just do it now."

"But, What are you going to do?" Naruto asked him. Kakashi grinned underneath his mask while grabbing his favorite book in his pocket.

"This." And disappeared leaving the two teens.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" Naruto shouted.

_**LUNCH… **_

"YAWN! I can't believe I had this terrible morning!" Sakura massage her temples and looked at Hinata who's looking in the crowd. Sakura then looked at the view to see a blonde-boy and Sasuke with a lot of girls swooning over them.

"What are you looking there? Hinata." Sakura grinned. Hinata turned to her and pointed at the blonde-boy who's doing some summersaults in front of the girls.

"What's with the blonde?" Sakura asked as she raised one of her eyebrow. Hinta sighed.

"H-he's my classmate…He-s N-Naruto." Hinata stuttered while blushing. Sakura giggled while looking at Hinata. Then she heard footsteps coming to their way. Sakura then looked up to see Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ohayo! Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted Hinata while waving at her. Hinata smiled while blushing. Sasuke looked at Sakura and took a seat next to her.

"What do you want?" Sakura said in a cold tone. Sasuke smirked and looked at him in the corner of his eye.

"Nothing."

"It does not look like nothing. What is it?" Sakura insisted. Sasuke looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Meet me at the school gate after class. Alone." Sasuke stood up and walked away with Naruto in his tail. Sakura raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

_**Classroom…**_

'What's that all about?' Sakura thought while scribbling at her notebook. Then, a piece of paper landed in front of her. She opened it to reveal Neji's writing.

_Sakura_

_I saw you with this bastard beside me hanging out with you._

_What did he say? –Neji_

Sakura turned her head at Neji who returned her a nod. Sakura then scribbled down and throw it to him.

_Nothing…He wants to talk to me after class_.

Neji raised his eyebrow and and then scribbled something again.

_WHAT! HE wants to talk to you! What does he want from you anyway!_

Sakura returned her response.

_I don't know. Neji._

Little did he know that Sasuke is watching his every move. Then Sasuke scribbled something and threw it to Sakura.

_Oi…Don't forget after class…I'll talk to you about a serious matter._

Sakura's eyes widened and looked at Sasuke who's looking at the window absent-mindedly.

_Okay. For what reason?_

Then, another paper landed in front of her. It was from Neji.

_Sakura, I saw him threw a paper at you…What did he say?_

_Nothing…_

Then, another paper landed in front of her. It was from Sasuke.

_Oi, Forehead. This is IMPORTANT so YOU BETTER show-up later!_

Then, another paper landed in front of her. It was from Neji.

_Sakura, you're not responding at my paper! YOU'RE TALKING-I mean WRITING TO HIM! What did that jerk told you!_

Then, another paper landed in front of her. It was from Sasuke.

_Oi. Forehead, This hell-of-a-bastard-seatmate is WRITING to YOU. What did that BLIND told you! It's VERY IMPORTANT REASON but wait after class._

Then, another paper landed in front of her. It was from Neji. Sakura's eyes widened. 'What the hell are they doing! They're making me dizzy!' Sakura shouted in her thoughts.

_SAKURA!_

_SAKURA!_

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sakura shouted at them. Neji and Sasuke looked at her holding a piece of paper to be thrown at her.

'AHEM'

Sakura looked at their teacher who was currently looking at them. Sakura gave her a sheepish smile.

"I'll be expecting you three at detention tomorrow. Got it?" Kurenai raised her eyebrow at them as they respond.

_**School Gates…**_

"I can't believe them!" Sakura shouted while walking towards the gates when suddenly someone grabbed her wrist. Sakura turned only to see Sasuke.

"What do you want now?" Sakura said irritably.

"I told you, we need to talk." Sasuke said while dragging her to the back door to see Naruto leaning at the wall.

"Sasuke-teme, let's do this and get going." Naruto said impatiently. Sasuke nodded while letting Sakura sit on the bench.

"Sakura-chan…we, Sasuke and I, need to tell you something VERY important." Neruto said seriously while looking at Sasuke who nodded.

"Sakura, you're in danger."

_**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

**_

OKAY! SORRY FOR THE BIG DELAY OF UPDATING THIS CHAPTER! I'm REALLY SORRY! I have TONS of homework in school and we had quarter exams that's why I didn't update yet. I'll make it up to you all. Since it's my Christmas vacation, I'll be updating fast! XD…Okay, this chapter was short. In the next chapter will be a HECK of trouble with Sasuke and Naruto for convincing our pink-haired friend. Wait for the next chapter! READ and REVIEW! XD

By the way, This will be a SASUSAKUNEJI! Till then!

xxBlueMoon3xx


	4. the reason behind the mission is WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: Racer and Florists by day, assassin by night. What if a raven-haired assassin met his customer who is an annoying pink-haired maiden? Will his customer and he will made war out of them? Or it's the other way around? SasuSaku

* * *

**_Chapter 4: The explanation behind this mission is WHAT!

* * *

_**

"_I told you, we need to talk." Sasuke said while dragging her to the back door to see Naruto leaning at the wall._

"_Sasuke-teme, let's do this and get going." Naruto said impatiently. Sasuke nodded while letting Sakura sit on the bench._

"_Sakura-chan…we, Sasuke and I, need to tell you something VERY important." Neruto said seriously while looking at Sasuke who nodded._

"_Sakura, you're in danger."_

* * *

"So what information did you get?" Orochimaru asked while looking at Neji seriously. 

"Well. There's a newbie in our class…I don't like him at all." Neji said while leaning at the door.

" Who is this newbie?"

"He's Uchiha Sasuke…I bet he's Itachi's sibling." Neji looked at him. Orochimaru smirked.

"He is."

"So you mean-"

"He'll be a BIG burden for us, Neji." Kabuto said while walking towards them holding a dagger covered with blood.

"Don't tell me…He's a spy." Neji glared at Kabuto. Kabuto shook his head and pressed his eyeglasses and smirked.

"He's our enemy…He's one of the Kages' high-ranked assassins." Kabuto explained.

"Kage? So you mean the Kage's making their move." Neji smirked. Kabuto nodded.

"I'll be going now. I have some business with our _pink flower." _Neji turned his heels but was stopped by Orochimaru.

"By the way, don't do anything reckless until I say so, Neji." Neji nodded and walked away.

* * *

"Sakura, you're in danger." 

Danger? Is she in danger? She's always in danger since HE came! Sakura laughed hysterically. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks with each other. Is this girl insane? They already told her the she's in danger and all she DO IS LAUGH!

"We're serious."

"And I'm serious too…" Sakura deceased from laughing and gave the two boys a stern look. Sakura tapped her foot in rhythm while waiting some explanations.

Silence occurred between the three, waiting and some are sending looks like 'I'm –Dead-serious- NOW' 'Give-me-explanations-or-DIE!' and 'I'm-HUNGRY-can-I-go-now' looks.

"I'm hungry." Naruto started.

"Explain!"

"Okay. My stomach is grumb-" Naruto chirped while massaging his tummy. Sakura's eyes twitched at this.

"What I meant is explain WHY I'm in danger."

"Okay. We're from a 'secret' organization…" Naruto started.

"So don't even bother to ask." Sasuke blunted.

"We're here to protect you…"

"Coz' it was obviously assigned to us."

"Yeah. We're here as undercover as a student of Jin High…"

"Coz' our lazy-old BOSS said that we're the same age as yours."

"And we're now about to eat RAMEN!"

"And he's to baka."

"NANI?..!" Naruto fumed and was about to punch Sasuke when…

**BAM!**

"THAT explanation is SO PATHETIC! I'M-"

"We are here to protect you from the other organization because of who knows what that's why we're here." Sasuke explained. Sakura looked dumbfounded. Naruto looked sleepy. Sasuke waited for the annoying girl to response.

"You all are crazy. I'm going home." Sakura stated and was about to walk off when a strong hand grip her wrist.

"You're not going home without us."

"FYI, You didn't even give a very GOOD explanation of WHY I'M IN DANGER and NOW I'm NOT ALLOWED TO GO HOME ALONE?..!" Sakura fumed while prying her now pale wrist in Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke. I think she HAS a point." Naruto whispered. Sasuke gritted his teeth. The dobe, for once, IS RIGHT! They didn't EVEN know the reason why this annoying PINKY is in DANGER! Sasuke sighed and let go of her hand. Sakura muttered a 'Thank you' and left.

"So, let's get some ramen!"

"Get it yourself. I'm going to confront Tsunade." Sasuke said and walked away. Naruto looked at his retreating figure and hopped away from the school.

* * *

**Flowershop…**

"SASUKE-KUN!"

'Great. MORE annoying girls.' Sasuke thought while marching down towards the stockroom. He grabbed his blue apron and proceeded towards the cashier.

His everyday routine started in the flower shop. He asks the customers. Shouts at his fangirls. Gets his customers orders. Shouts at his fangirls. Gets the money from the customers and give the change. Lastly, SHOUTS AT HIS FANGIRLS!

"Ohayo SASUKE-KUN!" Ino greeted, more likely, shouted. She ran towards the counter waving some tickets in her right hand. Sasuke glared at this sight. Could his day get any worse?

"Sasuke-kun, honey, I got tickets at your race!" Ino shouted. Sasuke continue his work. Ino smiled at him and continue ranting at his race in a week. Sasuke then caught a pink in his vision. He turned to looked at the entrance and saw Sakura walking towards them.

"Ino, we have an important chore to do!" Sakura complained while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her in return. Sakura then glared at him and walked at Ino who is STILL ranting about the race.

"Saku-chan, that chore can STILL wait! I'm doing something here that IS important." Ino said while looking at Sasuke, who was now counting the money in the cash register.

"Ino, if you think that is important, THAT can wait!" Sakura fumed. Ino looked at her and turned back at Sasuke.

"Saku, if you think that going to your dead parents in this kind of night is important…THAT CAN ALSO WAIT!" Ino shouted. Sakura growled at this and waited outside the shop. Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to bet many yen on you! So WI-"

"Yamanaka. I think you better shut up now. I'm tires of your yapping." Sasuke blunted as he walked towards the cosmos flower. Ino looked at him and pouted.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm just supporting you!"

"I know…and I grew tired of it." Sasuke said coldly while picking up some cosmos and wrapped it in a pretty red paper.

"You're just saying that coz' you're tired, Sasuke-kun. I'll let you off!" Ino said while sitting herself at the counter.

* * *

Sasuke walked outside and looked at Sakura who was now sitting at the bench waiting for her nosy friend. Sasuke coughed to get her attention but she didn't look back. 

"Oi." Sakura looked at him and raised a brow. Sasuke sighed and held the flowers between them. Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"Here." Sakura looked at the neatly wrapped cosmos infront of her. She took it and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"It's not for you…It's for your parents." Sasuke said while pocketing his hands on his pockets. Sakura's eyes twitch and smiled at him forcedly.

"I-I know that." Sakura stated. Sasuke smirked at this and seat beside her. Sakura looked up and admired the stars shining in the sky. How she wished that her parents were still alive and watched the same sky she sees now with her.

"Thinking of your parents." Sasuke started. Sakura jerked and looked at him oddly. Sasuke looked up and sighed.

"Wishing them to be alive and see the same stars today. Right?" Sasuke asked, more likely, stated. Is he reading her thoughts? Sakura smiled.

"Maybe." Sasuke looked at her in the corner of his eye and stood up. Sakura looked at him. He dusted his pants and put his hands in his pockets.

"That cosmos will rot if you're still here." Sakura smiled and stood up. Sasuke then walked back to the shop and stopped.

"Bring your nosy friend also." Sasuke ordered without even turning and continue to walk inside.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura! I've been waiting for hours!" Ino shouted angrily. Naruto rubbed his ear while muttering how noisy Ino is. Sakura smiled and grabbed Ino's hand. 

"Mou. We're going now! Ja'ne!" Sakura said and left off with Ino. Naruto cheered since Ino was out of the shop. Kakashi sighed in relief that somehow the shop is now quiet. Sasuke smirked and went down the basement.

* * *

**Basement…**

"Oi, Tsunade. I need some explanations on this assignment." Sasuke said while sitting on the couch, waiting for his BOSS to answer. Tsunade looked at him and raised a brow.

"Are you questioning my missions for you?" Tsunade implied while resting her head on the back of her hands. Sasuke gave her a stern look.

"I'm serious…The victim is asking us why are we protecting her from no one." Sasuke explained.

"And you explained how?"

"I explained nothing. I only said that we're here to protect her from who knows what." Sasuke implied. Tsunade smirked.

"Keep it up."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I know. What I mean is why? I don't get it."

"Oh. So the great Uchiha Sasuke is confused? I'm shocked." Tsunade said sarcastically. Sasuke glared at her.

"Are you testing my patience, Granny?" Sasuke said. Tsunade's eyes twitched in annoyance. How dare he!

"Since you're 'confused', I can't explain the true reason behind that." Tsunade said. Sasuke glared at her intensely. She's testing him. Why? Maybe because he called her granny? She is SO low!

"Look, Granny. I don't have time for your jokes now explain to me what the REAL reason behind this assignment is!" Sasuke fumed. Tsunade smirked at his reaction.

"I also don't have time for this also. I have my own business and you have yours. So run along now and protect her from danger." Tsunade waved her hand back and forth shooing him away from her office. Sasuke muttered curses before he left.

Tsunade sighed and stretched her arms in relaxation. Shizune walk up to her, with Tonton .

"I suggest that you should explain it to them. They had a right to know." Shizune suggested. Tonton nodded its head. Tsunade laughed at this and looked at them.

"Shizune, this is not the right time for them to know."

_**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

**_

Okay…I'm now finish my chapter four of BLUE SONG…Next up is High School Days! By the Way…I had a new fic called _Fire Gakuen_, I uploaded it maybe the second week of May? I think. So SUPPORT it like my other fics! I'm so SORRY coz' I promised that I'll update fast because its summer but I ended up updating slow…I had this summer league in our village and I'm the team captain of this league so I got to do many task to make my team alive and kicking! And since it's finish, I can update now except that the fact I had school…_laughs nervously_…So **READ AND REVIEW! R&R!**

_Chapter Preview: Will I believe you?_

"_YOU'RE INSANE!" Sakura shouted at him while running for her dear life. Sasuke, on the other hand, thinking of ways to get them out of the trouble._

_---_

"_Don't worry. Eventhough, you don't believe us, I'm still going to protect you." Sasuke said while holding her tightly. _

_**xxBlueMoon3xx**_


End file.
